


The Roommate

by queenofthewriters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthewriters/pseuds/queenofthewriters





	1. Chapter 1

EMMA

 

I knew it wasn’t my best idea, but I never thought last night would turn into this.

Quietly, I tried to slip out of the room without waking up the other occupant. He was still sleeping soundly, snoring away like a freight train. But I was afraid that one wrong move and he’d be up and out of bed in no time.

Not that I thought he’d try to stop me from leaving. I was pretty sure he understood that this was a one-time thing. But I didn’t need the complication of the morning after talk. I’ve been through this enough times to know that it’s better to just get out before they wake up. Less awkward this way.

I barely make a sound as I navigate the still-dark room, scanning for my shoes. They were the last thing I needed to grab before I could escape. I searched the shadowed ground for them, and just when I was about to give up I see one heel sticking out from underneath the chair in the corner.

I crawl over and reach for the shoe, praying the other is nearby. Finding it directly behind the first, I silently thank whatever deity is watching over me right now. I must be in very good favor with the Goddess of One Night Stands.

Without putting my heels back on—they’d make too much noise, even on the carpet—I slipped out of the darkened room and into the hall. Twenty steps and I’d be at the door and out of here. 

I heard shuffling in the bedroom I just left, and paused to make sure I didn’t wake him. Or worse, that he didn’t find the note before I was out of the apartment. That had happened before, and it was never pretty. I’d thought about not leaving a note this time, but that seemed wrong somehow.

When the noise subsided I proceeded cautiously to the front door. Ten steps and I was free. Seven steps. Three steps . . .

Bingo! I was out of here. I closed the front door carefully behind me in an effort to keep not only him but his neighbors from hearing me as well. Nosy neighbors weren’t any fun when you had to do a walk of shame.

Well, no that’s not entirely true. Neighbors are annoying that’s for sure. But it wasn’t exactly a walk of shame, because I wasn’t ashamed of it. There were times in the past where my first thought had been ‘what was I thinking?’ but this wasn’t one of them.

Thinking about the man I left in the apartment behind me, about his soul-piercing blue eyes and sexy Irish accent, I amended my last thought. I wasn’t just unashamed of what I did. I was proud of it. Anyone who got to touch that man should be.

I shook my head at my ridiculous thoughts. He was just another guy in a long line of them. I’m sure I’ll sleep with guys just as hot in the future.

A little voice nagged at me, telling me how wrong I was. I shoved it into a dark corner of my brain and walked out into the sunlight.

* * *

“Emma, the boss needs to see you now,” Leah didn’t bother to explain why before she walked away. I sighed, knowing that I was lucky to get that much out of her. Leah never came down to my lonely little cubicle unless she absolutely had to. Whatever the boss wanted, it must have been important.

I grabbed a pen and notebook off of my desk and hauled myself out of my tiny workspace. I pretended not to see the looks my co-workers exchanged as I walked past them. It was almost never good when one of us got called into the boss’s office. Often people left that room jobless.

I was hoping this would be one of the rare times that didn’t happen. 

I knocked on the door, which was stupid and pointless since it was glass and I could see my boss watching me from behind his desk. Still, I waited for him to tell me I could come in. He did, but only after waiting long enough to make me uncomfortable.

“Sir,” I said as I walked into the spacious room. “What can I do for you?”

Inwardly I cringed at the words. Mr. Jackson had a reputation that wasn’t the prettiest thing to behold. Being one of the few females in the company, I knew the rumors were true. I’d experienced some of them first-hand.

His lips spread in a slimy grin. “I can think of a few things,” I tried not to shudder with the pure revulsion that went through me. “But this is a business setting Emma. People might start to talk.” I stood stone-faced until he finally lost the creepy smile. “One of our partners has a new guy he’s trying to recruit. He’s asked for our assistance in making it happen. I’ve told him we would do anything we can to help.”

I didn’t understand where I came into play in all of this. I was just a glorified fetch and carry girl here. 

“I’ve told him I had someone with a certain skill set that could get the job done.” I felt my stomach drop. “He was more than happy to have you come on as a temporary employee.”

Mr. Jackson kept talking, but I couldn’t hear him over the roaring in my ears. He was lending me to another company. He was literally sending me and my special skills over to another company to recruit some random guy. 

I knew I didn’t have the best standing here, but did they really have to pimp me out?

“. . . triple your current salary,” as though that was supposed to make me feel better. “And Emma,” he glared up at me sternly. “If you mess this up I don’t think I have to tell you that your future with this company would not be bright.” I shook my head, no, he didn’t. “But,” he continued. “If you can do this for us and for our partner, we might be able to discuss your position here in more detail. That cubicle is looking a bit small for you as of late.”

Bribing me? He was just threatening me and now he was bribing me? “With all due respect, Sir,” I said with little to no respect in my tone whatsoever. “I’m not sleeping with someone just to get him to work for your partner.” I expected a few responses to that but laughter was not one of them. “Did I say something funny, Sir?” I bite out.

He shakes his head, still chuckling a bit. “Emma,” he says slightly breathless from laughter. “We aren’t that sort of company. What you do on your time is your own business, but we aren’t asking you to spread your legs for this guy.” I didn’t even blink at the description. I’d heard much worse in this office. 

“Alright,” I said after a moment. “Then fine. Who do you need me to recruit?”

The grin on his face went from humorous to disturbing. He was back in business-mode. “His name is Wesley Adams.”


	2. Chapter 2

KILLIAN

 

I whistled a tune I remembered hearing at the bar last night as I cooked breakfast for myself and my roommate. He had gone somewhere, didn’t bother asking where. I wasn’t his keeper.

I heard a knock on the front door and against my better judgment hoped it was the blonde from last night. Emma, she had said her name was Emma in her note.

I snorted. That note. Who on earth left a note after a one-night stand? Other than this Emma girl I’d never seen anyone do it. But perhaps that was because my usual type ran towards women who were far less polite.

When I opened the door and saw Wesley’s face grinning back at me I had to stomp on a little part of myself that was disappointed. 

“Hoping I was someone else?” he asked, shutting the door behind him and following me to the kitchen. “Maybe that cute blonde I saw sneaking out of here this morning?”

“You need to learn to grab your keys,” I grouch from the stove. He’d seen Emma leave? I was irritated now. “I have a life you know. Won’t always be here to help your pathetic self.”

He chuckled, pulling out a chair from our beat up kitchen table. Wesley had been around my grumpy self for quite some time now. He was used to my shifting personality.

“Someone’s a little touchy,” he said with a grin. “What’s the matter Killian? Your girl not as good as you’d hoped last night?”

On the contrary she was one of the best I’d ever been with. Not that it was any of his business. 

Judging from his laughter it didn’t matter that I didn’t open my mouth. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

“You’re lucky I don’t kick you out,” I grumbled at him. “You’re here because I got us jobs, remember?”

“Some job,” he muttered. “They don’t even care when I come and go, didn’t do a background check,” actually they had but it wasn’t exactly the sort of place that looked too closely at the papers. “Did they even bother to ask our names before they agreed to take us on?”

“Of course they asked our names,” I rolled my eyes like the question irked me, but he wasn’t too far off. I’d walked in, charmed the receptionist and gotten myself and Wes a pair of interviews for the next day. The boss had barely even blinked at our shoddy applications, asking only a few questions before declaring us hired. “And besides,” I commented now. “Our odd schedules are a good thing. It leaves us plenty of time for other activities.” That got a laugh out of him.

“I suppose that’s always a bonus,” he smirked. “Then again, I think we have different ideas on how this time should be spent on activities.”

I scraped the eggs onto two plates, setting one wordlessly in front of him. Wes mumbled his thanks, digging into his food with gusto. For a few minutes the only sound was forks scraping against plates as we devoured the food I made.

“You know,” he said once his food was gone. “I think she was your best conquest yet.”

I frown, food souring in my mouth. “She was a woman, a beautiful woman, but just another woman. There are plenty of those around here.”

“And lord knows you’ve slept with enough of them,” he grinned. I clenched my fist under the table. “But that doesn’t matter does it? This one got under your skin.”

She did. I wasn’t moron enough to lie to myself about that. But damn if I’d let him know he was right.

I shrugged, playing it off. “Like I said mate, she’s just another woman.”

He snorted, seeing through my act with ease. “We’ve been friends a long time mate,” he chuckled. “Did you really think that would work?”

No, but a man could hope. I sighed. “Why aren’t you rushing off to the job you hate so much?” Wes despised the boring work but he was always on time and did his job well. The man was nothing if not reliable, unlike I.

“Why aren’t you?” he fired back. “Or did you call in ‘sick’ again?” I smirked at his disapproving tone. I’d been calling in ‘sick’ as he put it for the past three days.

“It was quite the illness,” I said with a grin. “But sadly no, I’ve been told if I don’t show up to work today I’ll have to find other employment.”

Wes quirked an eyebrow. “And you sound terribly upset by that fact.”

“It troubles me deeply,” I replied. I stood up, grabbing our plates and rinsing them off in the sink. “Luckily I’ve found another place willing to employ a lowlife like me.”

“You’re not a lowlife,” Wes groaned. “Stop with the self-mocking crap and be serious for a minute. What do you mean you’ve found a new job?”

“It just so happens that the lovely establishment I was at last night has a vacancy,” I tossed a rag over my shoulder and he took the hint, coming over to dry the dishes I washed. 

“You’re going to work at a bar?” he asked after a pause. I didn’t answer but he took that as an affirmative. “You couldn’t wait until we’d saved up some more money?”

I shrugged, a little confused by the lack of real anger in his voice. “You’re taking this rather well.”

Wes is saved from answering my almost-question when someone knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

EMMA

 

This was ridiculous. I spent the last four hours trekking from place to place trying to track down this Wesley Adams. Finally the company that wants him so badly found me an address. 

I knocked on the door again, wondering if anyone was even home. Something about this place was familiar, but I didn’t worry too much about that. I’d been sent all over the place for my job, and I’d visited this building once or twice on professional and social calls.

When no one answered after the third knock I turned to try the next place on my list. I’d already tried to find him at his work and the restaurants around his home. I was running out of places to try.

“Hello?” I snapped around at the voice. The man it belonged to matched the description I’d been given.

I put on my most winning smile. “Hi,” I purred. “I’m Emma Swan. I was wondering if I could borrow a few minutes of your time.

He made a show of giving me a once over. I tried not to cringe. I didn’t get the sense that it was sexual in any way—and despite not being my usual type he was cute in a geeky way—so it didn’t bother me as much as it did when Jackson did it. Still, he was a work project. I’ll only go so far for them.

“Whatever you’re selling we don’t need it,” he said before turning abruptly back towards his apartment.

“Wait!” I said. He turned back curiously. “I’m not selling anything don’t worry,” I assured him. “I’m just here to talk to you.”

He turned fully to face me and crossed his arms, waiting. I took a deep breath, relieved that it didn’t take more convincing.

“I work for the cyber security company WeFix, maybe you’ve heard of us?”

He nodded. “Yeah I’ve head of you. And I’m not interested in buying any of your services thanks.”

I shook my head. “Like I said, I’m not here to sell you anything. We don’t want your business Mr. Adams,” I stressed. “We work closely with our sister company, Web Life. They handle most of the breaches of security and coding for bigger corporations.” This was all common knowledge, but I could see I’d sparked his interest. And a little bit of fear. “Recently they experienced a major security breach. Hundreds of companies had their servers hacked into by someone very, very skilled. 

“The funny thing is, he didn’t do anything. All he did was shut down their servers for a few hours. While my bosses were still scrambling to get everything back up and running, he killed his own virus.” I let that sink in and watched as he tried to stifle a little bit of pride. “They were livid.

“They were also impressed,” I continued, making sure he understood this clearly. “They couldn’t believe someone that powerful wasn’t working for the government or in some high-powered tech company somewhere. My bosses were asked to, ah, assist in the recruiting process of finding this man.”

He didn’t reply. I waited a few moments, hoping he might admit to it, but he stayed silent. I swallowed my sigh.

“I was asked to find you,” I told him. “My company is very excited to help you gain a position with Web Life. They’re looking for a person with a particular skill set to fill this vacancy they have as a result of the hacker. We think you have that skill set.”

He chuckled under his breath. I waited for him to say something but he just kept laughing. I barely resisted the urge to ask him what was so funny. I’d basically just admitted I knew he’d committed a major crime, and so did the company he’d messed with. I really didn’t see the humor here.

“You can tell your bosses and your bosses’ bosses and anyone and everyone in that company of yours that I have never hacked into anything in my life and I have zero interest in working for them,” he said it with a smile still in place. It turned feral with the challenge in his next words. “And good luck proving otherwise.”

With that he turned again to head back inside his home. This time I let him get as far as turning the knob before I said, “Liar.”

He froze. I tried my best to hide my smirk. I thought that might work.

“What exactly did you just say?” he asked, back stiff with irritation. I’d found men tended to get that way when they’re insulted.

“You heard me,” I said, smiling softly. “You’re lying.”

He looked back at me, brows pulled down in his anger. “You’re ridiculous.”

I shook my head. “No, I’m right. You see, I have this sort of . . . gift. I can tell whenever people are lying to me. And you Mr. Adams, are lying through your teeth. 

“You might not want to sit behind a desk from nine to five or wear a tie six days of the week, but you want this job.” I walked up to him with measured steps, and slipped out my business card. “And I can get it for you.”

Something like excitement flashed in his eyes, but he still didn’t reach out to take the card. Mentally, I shrugged, and slipped it into the front pocket of his shirt. 

“Call me when you decide to stop lying,” with that I turned my back on him and headed for the stairs. He didn’t say anything else but I didn’t hear the sound of tearing paper, so I chalked this one up to the win column.

I smiled as I opened the door out of the building. I might’ve gotten his attention, but this wasn’t over, not by a long shot. I shoved aside that feeling, and the one that nagged at me that I should’ve known something, done something different in that place.

It didn’t matter. Today the job was done, and I was one step closer to that new job and the raise that came with it.

I thought about that, and pretended it made me happy. Still the feeling of forgetting something nagged at me the entire drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

KILLIAN

 

I grabbed two beers and set them on the counter in front of me. The two guys who’d ordered them dropped a twenty on the bar and walked off.

“Thanks for the tip mates,” I grinned. I was doing pretty well for my first night here. And the later it got the freer people were with their change.

I’d sauntered in for my first shift at The Jolly Roger three hours ago and been busy ever since. This place was packed and according to the cute waitress—I think she said her name was Rachel or something like that—this was the place to be for most people.

Fine with me. In a few hours I’d already made in tips what I would’ve in two days at that old place. Wes was going to weep when he realized.

“Can we get two screwdrivers?” A giggly blonde asked, leaning a little closer than necessary. I gave her a glance over and got a view down her top. “And make them strong, will you cutie?”

I smirked. “Coming right up darling.” I mixed the easy drink with a flare, making sure to pour just a tad more vodka than I normally would have. The lady had asked for it strong after all. “Here we are beautiful.”

She took one of the glasses and handed it to her friend. When she leaned in again to take her own drink and pay me, I noticed that her hair wasn’t a true blonde, but her roots were brown.

I risked another glance at her top and saw she’d pulled it down while I wasn’t watching. I decided the color of her roots didn’t matter much then.

“Keep the change,” she said, winking. I watched her walk off for a moment before looking at the cash she’d dropped on the bar. I smiled a bit wider seeing the ten dollar tip and phone number waiting for me there.

Yes, I liked it much better working here.

“You’re doing great Killian,” the manager, Vivian, said, coming up next to me. “You’re a natural.”

I smiled charmingly. “Aye, well I’ve been doing it for years. And it’s not too hard when you enjoy pleasing people like I do.”

She chuckled. “Oh I’m sure the women here can tell exactly how much you love pleasing them,” she glanced sideways at me. “Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a pro without even training yet. I like it. Keep up the good work.”

She left and I filled an order one of the waiters had just put in. I had a strong suspicion that I was going to enjoy working for Vivian more than I had at previous places. And as long as I didn’t go over the top I was sure she wouldn’t mind if I rolled around with a few of the patrons on my own time. A bartender was supposed to be friendly after all.

I cut off this train of thought when I saw Wes drop into a high chair a ways down the counter. I finished up the drinks I was making and made my way towards him.

“What can I get you mate?” he groaned in response. “Sorry I don’t know how to make that.”

“Oh shove off will you?” the bitten out words aren’t unusual in themselves, but Wes had been acting off all day. Ever since he’d talked to that salesperson this morning he’d been funny, staring off into space and acting short with me.

I thought briefly about bringing it up, but dismissed the idea. Wes was a big boy who didn’t need me interfering in his problems. Not yet anyway.

I set his usual beer in front of him without asking again. “How was work?”

He groaned again, staring at me with bitterness shining in his eyes. “I hate it there. It’s pointless! I feel like it’s a completely idiotic job that doesn’t even need to be done. And, let’s be real here, it doesn’t even matter if I show up or not. So I’m really questioning the point of being there at all.”

“Money,” I offer. Then I shake my head. “If you hate it so much there then find something else.”

“Like you?” he sighed. “Nope, I can’t mix drinks for anything. Last time I tried we woke up in a dumpster with no shoes and two states away from where we started.”

“Aye but I’m sure if we could remember it we’d say it was a hell of a night.” He laughed and I felt the knot of worry loosen inside of me. Sometimes Wes got too wrapped up in his head. It was always a victory when I could pull him out.

“I don’t want to talk about work anymore,” he said. I nodded, agreeing. I debated about how to bring up what was making him act so oddly when he said, “You know one of your exes stopped by today.”

I blinked stupidly. “What?”

“Yeah, some girl who’d slept with you. She stopped by this morning.” I nearly banged my head on the bar in frustration.

I knew exactly who it was of course. It was that girl I’d met in Stitches last week. L-something or other. Lisa? Lena? I shook my head. She’d been all too eager to have a little fun but didn’t quite grasp the concept that it was only a one-time thing. She’d put my number in her phone while I’d slept and hers in mine, and now she wouldn’t leave me the hell alone. Thank god we’d gone to her place or I would’ve had to change our locks by now.

I flinched internally. Looks like I was going to have to anyway actually, if she’d stopped by. 

“I suppose she didn’t react well to not being let in?” Probably threw a bloody fit. I was surprised I hadn’t heard her. 

He smirked. “She was fine. I’m sure she’ll be back though.” Oh, I believed it. I was going to have to be prepared when the time came.

“Sorry you had to deal with that mate. Should’ve known to never stay over at such a feisty redhead’s place.”

Wes just kept smirking. “I never said she was a redhead Killian.”

That gave me pause. Surely someone else didn’t stop by today? Who of my other ‘exes’ would even think to?

“What did she look like then?” I demanded. He wasn’t paying attention though. Some lovely brunette had just dropped into the seat next to him and he was transfixed. “Wesley, snap out of it.” He didn’t. Instead he tried to start a conversation with her, which she ignored entirely.

Oh hell. He had that look in his eye, the one that meant I wasn’t getting any sleep until he’d found out who this beauty was.

I shook my head again and went off to fill a few drink orders. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he finally got her to acknowledge his existence. She tried to get out of the conversation several times, but I don’t think she was all that disinterested in what he had to say. Perhaps just not overly interested in being hit on in general. Finally I saw her turn away from him and Wes turned back to me, grinning from ear to ear.

I finished filling the orders Rachel had put in and walked back over. “What’s got you so cheerful?”

He smiled even wider—how was that even possible?—and cut a glance to the woman next to him.

Except now she wasn’t alone. A gorgeous blonde, a natural blonde this time, sat next to her. 

And for the second time in as many days I found myself staring into the shocked eyes of Emma Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

EMMA

 

No. No, no, no, no, and no. This was not happening. This was NOT happening.

Killian winked at me. I felt a blush creep up in my cheeks and ducked my head. The sound o fhis laughter followed me.

Alright, so this was happening.

I scrambled for a plan. This wasn’t the first time I’d one of my nighttime playmates out in public. It wasn’t even the tenth time. This was not new territory for me. I could handle it.

The drink I’d ordered was set in front of me by the other bartender on duty tonight. I drained the glass in a heartbeat, dodging an inquiring look from my friend.

Maybe I would handle it better somewhere else.

“Hey let’s get out of here,” I said, turning to face my friend. “It’s sort of dead tonight.” What bull. I practically screamed this in her ear over the noise of the crowd and I was less than two feet from her. “I heard there’s a new place over on Chambers, called The Palace. Really nice place, upscale clientele, with plenty of rich business men to buy us overpriced drinks . . . What do you say?”

Regina gave me a look that suggested she thought I’d had too many drinks already. “Why would we go anywhere else? We love it here and, besides,” she blushed. “They have the best, um, drinks here.”

It took me far longer to decode her meaning than it should have. I was wrapped up in my own personal drama, but the blush was a surefire sign that whatever made my friend so eager to stay here had nothing to do with the refreshments.

For a half second I thought she was interested in Killian. Nothing like a dashing Irish bartender to get the blood flowing, especially after a couple glasses of wine. But Killian wasn’t the one who’d gotten us drinks. And Regina’s attention appeared to be focused on someone at the bar, not behind it.

I glanced around, trying to figure out what Adonis must have snagged my friend’s attention. He had to be the most attractive—well, maybe second most attractive—person here. Regina wasn’t shallow but the bar set by her exes was pretty high. There were only a few good candidates here so far and I set my sights on figuring out exactly who she was interested in. 

As a bonus, it also made for a solid distraction from the attractive man staring a hole in the side of my head.

“Hmmmm yes the drinks are pretty good here, especially tonight,” I smirked over at her to see a matching look on her face. “I wonder which is your favorite though? Could it be the smooth chocolate martini?” I nodded to the stunning African American man at a table nearby. “Or maybe the bold fireball whiskey?” A quick look at the grinning redhead at the other end of the bar. “Or maybe even the—” my attention caught on the flush high in Regina’s cheeks. It must’ve been one of the two men I’d already listed then. But she wasn’t looking past me down the bar, or to her left at any of the tables.

No, her attention was focused over her shoulder, at the man sitting next to her. I not-so-subtly shifted in order to see around her.

“Emma what are you doing?” she hissed, still blushing furiously. “He’s going to see you!” She kept whisper shouting things along those lines but I ignored her, instead observing her chosen favorite for the night.

He wasn’t what I’d expected. Somewhat attractive in profile, but not nearly as much as the other guys I’d listed. He looked tall, and had an easy smile on his face. Actually, he looked strangely famili—

I gasped, recognizing exactly who I’d been looking at.

I looked away before he could catch me, if he hadn’t already. Of all of the guys Regina could have decided she wanted, she had to pick Wes.

Not that this was a problem. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more a plan took shape in my mind.

I shoved that thought away. I wasn’t going to use my best friend like that. But maybe I could still make an introduction. Showing interest in a new guy was a big deal for her. But would he even listen? He hadn’t seemed very friendly earlier.

My swirling thoughts were interrupted by a full glass being set down in front of me. I stared at it, and the hand still holding it, for far too long of a moment. I’d almost forgotten he was here.

I slowly looked up into the piercing eyes that had been watching me all night. The bright smile he wore was disarming, but it would take more than a pretty flash of teeth to make me melt. Again. 

“I didn’t order this,” I said, staring stonily up at him. 

He pushed the drink towards me, nearly spilling the overflowing glass on the wooden bar. “It’s on the house,” he assured me with a wink.

I wasn’t impressed. Was this all he’d had to do last night? If so, I needed to give drunk me a serious talking to. I had already been a little tipsy when we’d met, but I was fairly sure his flirting hadn’t been this half-assed. 

Someone called to him at the other end of the bar. It was one of the waitresses working tonight. I couldn’t hear what she was saying, but the charming smile she said it with told me I probably wouldn’t like it anyway.

Not my problem. I needed to keep that in mind.

“Duty calls,” he said, apology in his tone. I wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for, as we hadn’t been doing much more than having a glorified staring contest. “Enjoy your drink Emma.” He sauntered off to fill some orders.

I still didn’t touch the drink.

“What was that?” Regina practically screeched at me. I flinched. In all the craziness of today, I hadn’t had the chance to tell her about Killian. 

“Um, that would be the guy I went home with last night,” I shrugged, playing at being unaffected. “It’s no big deal.”

She gaped at me. “‘No big deal,’” she repeated. “That man is probably the hottest guy you’ve ever dared to sleep with. And I’m including your brief affair with the Australian doctor who thought he was in love with you.”

I scowled. “That was years ago and do you have a point? Other than to keep reminding me how attractive he is?”

“I have many points and I will make them all in due time,” she said, settling in for what promised to be a long and irritating Q&A.

“Then make them later,” I told her. “Because I’m not answering questions about him right now,” I glanced over to see Wes staring determinedly ahead of him, his face a mask of concentration. My eyes narrowed. Had Killian asked his friend to spy on me tonight? “Too many ears around for that.”

The explanation seemed to satisfy Regina, though her face fell from my refusal. “You had better tell me everything later.”

I rolled my eyes. “As if you’d ever let me do anything less.” I reached for the drink in front of me out of habit, only stopping myself when I remembered who’d brought it. And why. I let my hand fall. “So,” I said with false brightness. “How was seeing your ex?”

Regina scowled, but allowed the change of subject. For the next twenty minutes I listened to her detail the unfortunate meeting she’d had today with her ex-boyfriend, He Whose Name I Could Never Remember. 

I listened carefully, groaning and making outraged noises in all the right places. Judging from the way she talked about him now, Regina was as glad she’d dumped the lowlife as I was.

I paid close attention to my friend, but that didn’t mean I was oblivious to what happened around me. I was very interested, in fact, in how Wes’s ears went pink when Regina ranted. In how he glanced sideways at her more than once. In the budding interest I could see on his face.

Hmmm. I turned my full attention back to my friend. I made a mental note to ask her later if she would be willing to help me out with my new assignment.


	6. Chapter 6

KILLIAN

 

First days on the job were always busy, but I hadn’t realized this would’ve been eventful. 

I watched Emma Swan—Swan, I liked that name—and her friend as they walked out of the bar a couple of hours after they’d sat down. A tinge of disappointment pricked up in my thoughts. I hadn’t had a chance to talk with her.

Granted, the place was packed to the brim. I hadn’t slowed all night, even long enough to get the break the manager had told me to take twice now. As if I’d take a break on my first night. As if I’d had the time to.

The most I’d been able to do was keep her, Emma’s glass full. It took her a good half an hour to so much as sip from the drink I’d set in front of her, but by the time she sauntered out the door she’d been on drink number two from me.

And, oh she had sauntered. That woman radiated confidence and it was bloody attractive. If I hadn’t already slept with her I knew that would’ve changed the moment my shift let off. As it was I wanted to follow after her and ask her out on a proper date. Just for a drink, though. Nothing serious that could lead to more than another night or two spent in her bed.

A half hour or so after the women left my shift ended. Training shifts, they said, weren’t going to be long. Don’t worry, they told me, you’ll be starting on normal shifts next week.

I wasn’t thrilled about the amount of money I wouldn’t be getting by having my shift cut short, but what I’d made in tips was enough to stamp out my irritation. And besides, by next week I’d be making more.

I clocked out and left the Jolly Roger behind me. Great place. I knew I’d enjoy working there. Perhaps tomorrow I’d stay after my shift, get a drink myself. But tonight I had a roommate to question.

Wes had left shortly after the women had, waving me down to let me know he was heading out. I knew the man, and knew for a face he wouldn’t be anywhere but at home by now.

Sure enough, when I opened our door, he greeted me from the kitchen. I’d really need to talk to him about his anti-social ways. But not now. Now, I had an interrogation to begin.

“Wes my friend,” I said, strolling into the kitchen. “I have a bone to pick with you.”

“Oh do you now?” he asked, taking a seat.

I joined him. “I do, mate. You sat next to those two lovely women for nearly two hours, and yet you haven’t given me any details about your conversations yet.”

He raised an eyebrow at my accusation. “That would be because—as you well know—I did not talk to them.” I opened my mouth to ask him why for gods sake when he said, “I did do a lot of listening though.”

“Well what are you waiting for, man? Spill it.” He didn’t. Instead he stared at me intensely. I fidgeted, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “What’s your issue?”

He cocked his head to the side, as though contemplating whether or not to answer. He must’ve decided it was worth it to do so because he said, “It was her wasn’t it? That girl from last night?”

I held back a flinch by will alone. I’d been far too eager and him far too perceptive. Not that it would take much considering how much I’d stared at the woman all night. “And if it was?” I asked defensively. “What of it?”

He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. “Nothing,” he said. “I was just wondering about her is all.”

Oh. “Her name’s Emma,” I told him sheepishly. “Emma Swan.”

“Emma Swan,” he repeated. He shook his head, leaning back in the chair. “She must’ve been the best lay you’ve ever had Killian. I’ve haven’t seen you this eager to hear about a woman in all the time I’ve known you.”

I snorted, hoping it didn’t sound as fake to his ears as it did to mine. “She’s just a woman, Wes,” I insisted. “Perhaps a woman I’d like to spend a few more nights with, but just a woman.” The lies rolled easily enough off of my tongue, but I couldn’t convince myself quite as quickly.

Emma had been one of the best I’d ever had. Which was naturally why I was more than eager to see her again.

Wes pretended to buy my bull, not calling me out. “Here’s what I heard,” he launched into a long-winded tale of the two women and their conversations at the Jolly Roger. Unfortunately for me, he had focused far more on Emma’s friend than on her. 

I settled back, preparing to listen to him wax poetic about this woman for a while. I watched my friend as he talked about her, and had to admit that she brought something out in him. There was an excited glint in his eye when he spoke of her. It had been a while since I’d seen a woman inspire this sort of spark in him. 

“Sounds like you’ve got a crush,” I teased.

He blushed, pushing the chair back on four legs with a thump as he sat forward. “I think that’s you my friend.”

Me? A crush? “You’re out of your mind,” I didn’t get ‘crushes’. 

“Nah, you were all too excited to hear about that Emma girl earlier. Don’t think I didn’t notice your disappointment when I didn’t have much to report.”

“Too busy trying to chat up her friend were you?” I smiled as I said it, hoping to take some of the bite from the words. 

He smiled back, thankfully. I didn’t feel like pissing off my only friend. “Truce?” he asked. I nodded. No more talk of silly school-boy crushes tonight. “I got a job offer,” Wes announced.

I stared, somewhat surprised. “And you haven’t thrown a party in celebration yet?”

He chuckled. “I haven’t accepted yet. I’m still deciding if I want to take the position or not.” When I asked why in the hell he hadn’t taken the job the second they’d offered it he merely shrugged. “I’m just not sure I want to be stuck in one place for so long.”

Ah. I couldn’t argue with him there. But still, “I bet that brunette could change your mind.”

He blushed again, but didn’t smile this time. “Be careful,” he warned. “I know you think that playing around with Emma is going to be a causal fun time, but just be careful.”

Well, that had come from nowhere. “I think I can take care of myself, mate. And besides, she’s just another woman.”

He shook his head insistently. “No she’s not. I know you Killian, and I know how you are with women. I’m telling you, Emma is going to be different. She’s not just going to sit back and let you dictate the terms of this thing. She’s a challenge, man.”

The words had the opposite effect of what he wanted. I felt myself smirking when I said, “Well I always do love a challenge.”

Surprisingly, Wes smirked right back. “Oh, I know you do,” he agreed. “But I know that, from what I heard tonight, so does she. And she doesn’t strike me as the type of person who would back down easily.

“You’ve never lost in your little game yet,” he told me. “But this time there’s a serious possibility you’ve met your match.”

I smiled wider. “Excellent.”


	7. Chapter 7

EMMA

 

Work sucked today.

Work always sucked, but the day after I ran into Killian at the bar it was pretty much hellish.

I’d spent the majority of the night before fending off Regina and her probing questions. I’d answered a few after we left, mostly just to get her to stop asking. I shouldn’t have ever believed it would be so easy.

“How was he?” She smirked, already knowing the answer from my face.

“Amazing,” I answered honestly. “Quit grinning.”

She cackled in glee. “Oh this is wonderful. You’ve met a guy.”

“I’ve met plenty of guys,” I reminded her sternly. “This changes nothing.”

“Please. This might not be your first one night stand, but it’s the first one you haven’t totally brushed off the day after.”

“And how was I supposed to brush off the guy making my drinks?” It wasn’t the best logic but I thought it was sound at least.

Regina did not agree. “Please. You spent half the night drooling over him. Can’t really blame you of course. Did you see those eyes?”

“Of course I saw them,” I’d spent the entire previous night staring into them.

“Dear god,” she mumbled. “You’re so far gone.”

“I am not.”

“You are. You don’t see it yet but this guy is special. It’s not every day you blush over a man after all.”

“I am not blushing.” I was. “And I didn’t exactly see you eager to leave either.”

The argument repeated itself on a loop in my head. She’d blushed. We’d laughed. She made another comment about Killian and I’d rolled my eyes. Repeat cycle with far too much alcohol.

I was regretting that alcohol now. I searched ferociously through my desk for something to numb the headache throbbing in my temples. No luck.

“Emma,” I banged my head on the desk, cursing as I sat up. I shut my mouth as soon as I realized who was in my cubicle.

“Hello Mr. Jackson,” I squeaked, embarrassingly. I cleared my throat. “How can I help you sir?” Better. Poor choice of words, but at least I didn’t sound like a chipmunk anymore.

Luckily he ignored the slip-up. “I was hoping you’d have an update for me on the Wesley situation. The higher-ups are breathing down my neck about this. They want it done yesterday. What do you have for me?”

A headache and a bad plan that could end in disaster. “It’s going very well, sir.” If ‘well’ now meant ‘not going at all’. “I think Wes is coming around. I was going to call him later—”

“Call him now,” he snapped, walking away. “And let me know how it goes once you’re off the phone.” He called over his shoulder.

I banged my skull softly against the desk, trying not to aggravate my already pounding head. Why did I do that? What could I have possibly thought would come out of that? I don’t even have Wesley’s phone number.

I was so busy berating myself for my screw-up that I almost missed my phone buzzing. An unknown number flashed across the screen. I almost didn’t answer, but I was too curious. 

“Hello?” Silence greeted me on the other end. “Hello? Is someone there?” More silence. I was giving them ten more seconds before I hung up.

Eight seconds later I heard. “Hello, is this Emma?”

I didn’t know which emotion to address first. The shock that he’d called. The confusion why he’d called. The anger that he’d stolen my number from his roommate.

“Why are you calling me?” Anger won.

Killian cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I found your card on our counter. Wes is sleeping at the moment but I’m sure he would’ve called you later.” Doubtful. “Right, well, we both know that’s bullshit. Listen, I hoped we might be able to get together and talk over a few things. What time is your lunch?”

I felt my right eye twitching. “I thought I made it pretty clear I wasn’t interested in a repeat performance.”

“That you did,” he agreed. “But this isn’t about another roll in the hay. Unless of course—”

“No. What do you want?”

He chuckled. “Nice to know you’ve got some fire in you outside the bedroom as well.”

“I’m a walking flame. What do you want?”

“I have a proposition for you. How would you feel about Wes coming in to take that job you want for him so badly?”

I sat up straighter, tense. “I’m listening.” Silence again. “Killian, tell me you have in mind.”

“Meet me for lunch,” he said instead.

I frowned. Why was he even awake? He’d probably worked until early this morning. I pushed that mystery aside for now to focus on the other problem. Did I go to lunch with him? It wasn’t a date, not really. No matter how much it felt like one. And he was Wesley’s roommate, his friend. He could be a valuable resource. 

“When and where?”


	8. Chapter 8

KILLIAN

 

The phone call had been a shot in the dark. I hadn’t actually expected her to say yes. I wasn’t sure what I expected but cursing was certainly up there on the list.

I waited semi-patiently at a table outside a café a friend from back home favored when he attended university here. I’d never been here myself, but the crowded tables felt like a good sign. The waiter came by once when I first sat down, but hadn’t been back since. He wasn’t who I was looking for though.

I pretended to watch the other patrons while scanning the sunny street for Emma. The time I’d named came and went fifteen minutes ago, and still no sign of her.

Hell, I hope she shows up, I thought. This won’t work if she doesn’t show up.

She had to come. I had a plan, and it would be a lot more difficult convincing her to go along with it over her voicemail.

It turned out that I didn’t need to worry. Emma half-walked half-jogged up and pulled a chair out, more falling into it than sitting down.

“I have an hour for lunch,” she told me. “And it takes me ten minutes to walk from work to here. So you’ve got forty minutes. Whatever you have to say, wait until I get food in front of me and talk fast.”

I was flagging down the waiter before she’d finished speaking. He headed over in a flash once he saw Emma sitting across from me.

“Good afternoon,” he said, addressing her. “I’m Alex and I’ll be your server today. Our lunch specials are—”

“Sorry Alex but I don’t have time to hear the specials,” she told him, scanning the menu. “I’ll take the turkey club, mayo on the side, and a water to drink with that.” She grinned up at him in apology as she handed him the menu. “And, I hate to do this, but I’m on a time crunch. Is there any way you can rush the order out? Or, if not, can you make it to-go?”

“Absolutely,” Alex grinned. He started to walk away but only got two steps before I called out, “I’ll have the same Alex, thank you.” He stumbled but turned back. “No need to put a rush on mine. Make sure the lady gets her food before her break is over, yeah?” He nodded emphatically, practically running away from our table.

I looked back at Emma to find her shaking her head. “You didn’t have to scare the kid.”

I chuckled. “All I did was put an extra emphasis on what you said.”

Shouldn’t have said that. The light amusement on her face was quickly eclipsed by a dark scowl. “I don’t need your help. With anything.”

Hell. It seemed I’d shoved my foot well and good down my throat without meaning to. “I didn’t mean to insinuate that you couldn’t get him to do it without my help. I apologize.”

She shrugged, looking down at the table, out at the crowd, anywhere but at me. Clearly I’d stepped in it a lot more than I’d originally thought.

Should’ve realized, I thought, watching her pick at her nails. Emma isn’t exactly the wanting help type.

“I truly am sor—”

“Don’t,” she said, finally looking at me. “I get it. You’re sorry. Whatever. I’m having a bad day, so I took it out on you and overreacted. Let’s move on,” she pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she talked, and I found myself mesmerized by the movements. “You called me here because you said you had a plan. If you don’t actually have a way to get your roommate to work for my company, then don’t waste my time.”

I did have a plan, but if this was her attitude towards a simple lunch with me I doubted she’d appreciate it. Still, I had called her here.

“Before I explain, I should let you know that the plan does involve working with me.” It was a chance for her to back out, or tell me she didn’t need my help. She looked wary, but didn’t try to stop me. I continued, “If this plan works, Wes will be up and ready to work for you in a month, two tops.”

She didn’t look impressed. “My boss is breathing down my neck to get him working for us now. If I’m waiting a month or two . . . I can come up with my own plan for that.”

“Ah, but you won’t have the added bonus of my support.” She merely glared, not appreciating my joke. “Look Emma, Wes hates his job. He’s not about to up and quit it though, not for a job that he knows he’ll be chained to for a long while. We’ve never had the inclination to stay in one place before, and for him to make an exception, it will take something special.

“That being said . . . I think he’ll do it. But it will take some persuasion from all sides.”

Her eyes narrowed. “What do you mean ‘all sides?’”

Yes, that was the part I knew she’d get caught up on. And the part I’d hoped she’d ignore. “I’m getting to that,” I told her. “But I need you to let me explain everything before you yell at me for it.”

She tilted her head, considering this. “I’m on a time crunch, remember? I can’t make any promises.”

I grinned. “Alright darling, I suppose I better talk fast then.”

“I’m not your darling. But please, do talk fast.”

My grin widened. “I have two questions for you. Does your friend work with you at the company?”

“No,” she said, leaning forward as the food arrived. “And you said two questions. What was the second one?”

I was glad she couldn’t see my hands shaking under the table. Stupid, but I was nervous for this one. 

Spit it out before she leaves.

“How do you feel about double dates?”


	9. Chapter 9

EMMA

 

When he’d called about lunch, I had to admit I felt a little bit of excitement. I quashed it and buried it somewhere deep enough where it hopefully wouldn’t rear its ugly head again. I wasn’t about to start dating this guy just because, unlike the rest of the guys I’d seen, he decided he actually wanted more than sex.

But despite my determination not to see him again, I agreed to this lunch. It was business, and I needed some sort of lead on getting Wes on this job. If I didn’t have an answer for my bosses soon—or at least some sort of progress—I could pretty much kiss my job goodbye. And I could not lose another job right now.

I was starting to think that there had to be another way to get this done. Because if these were the suggestions Killian was coming up with, I really didn’t stand a chance.

“You know I said no dating, right?” I wondered if he just didn’t remember or something. 

His nod nixed that idea. “Aye, but this isn’t a real date.” I waited for the punchline, but it seemed it wasn’t coming. 

“I’m going to need you to clarify what in the world you’re talking about.” If he didn’t want a date, then why did he ask for a date? And, what could it be if it wasn’t a date?

“Think of it as a way to gather information,” he said. “Wesley has been a good friend of mine forever, but he’s a private bloke. He won’t go out and blabber his secrets to the entire world without at least a few pints in him. Or a beautiful woman to loosen his tongue a bit.”

“Enter Regina,” I said, relaxing slightly. “So he’ll be more open to hearing my pitch with her there is what you’re saying?”

“No,” he said. “He’ll still be dead set against it. But with her there he’ll be more relaxed that you’re there as well, and get to know you. If you pressure him into a job however—”

“He’ll clam up and run away as fast as he can,” I got it now. “So no work talk. Let him get to know me as a person. Okay, I can do that.” Hopefully it would work quick though. With my bosses breathing down my neck like they were there wasn’t much I could do if they decided they wanted him there now and I had no way to deliver him. “About how long do you think it’ll take him to warm up to me?” I asked, keeping my nervousness out of my tone.

“Hard to say,” Killian replied, putting down the sandwich that had just arrived for him. “As I said, he’s a private guy. Could be a week or two. Could be a month. I’m sure it wont’ take long though,” he rushed to assure me, seeing my dejected look. “He’ll be curious at your presence, will want to know what you’re like. You’re that girl—Regina, yes?—you’re her friend as well. He’ll want to impress you. I’m sure it won’t take long at all.”

He was talking too much. I took that to mean it was going to take longer than I’d like.

We ate in silence for a while, him hungry and me just trying to get a meal in before I went back to the shoebox in a sea of other shoeboxes that I called an office. As soon as I was done I waved down the waiter.

Killian tried to wave me off. “Don’t worry about it,” he said.

Was he serious? “This isn’t a date,” I reminded him, continuing to wave the waiter over. Once he saw me he practically sped between the tables to get here.

“Can I offer you some dessert today?” 

I shook my head. “Just the check please, and quickly,” I smiled to soften the sharp words. “I’m in a little bit of a hurry.”

“Of course,” he handed over the small black folder and I slipped a card in before Killian could try anything. “I’ll be right back with this.” He speed-walked away, a man on a mission it seemed to get me back to work on time. I couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Killian wasn’t laughing with me when I turned back to face him. “Problem?” I asked in a tone indicating there better not be one.

“You shouldn’t encourage the lad,” he said with a shake of his head.

He really wanted to do this right now? Fine. “I wasn’t encouraging him,” I sighed. “The kid looked like he was barely out of high school. He had a zit on his forehead I don’t think he noticed this morning before coming into work. He’s got to know he has no chance with me.” Though I had to admire his confidence. All of that weighing against him and he still didn’t hesitate to flirt.

It appeared Killian didn’t find that as impressive as I did. “I find it rude is all. You’re here with someone, he shouldn’t be trying to get your attention in such a manner.”

“This again?” I bit off my response as the waiter returned. I took my card back with a thank you, putting down a tip and signing the receipt with barely a glance. I was too busy trying not to laugh at the sullen pirate across from me. “Remember how I said this isn’t a date?”

“Aye,” he said, eyeing me hesitantly. 

“It’s still not,” I got up, gathering my bag. I was so going to be late getting back to work. “I’ll let you know what I decide about your plan.”

I had to run back to the office, but I made it back to my desk with twenty-one seconds to spare. Good thing too, since as soon as those seconds were up Mr. Jackson was at my desk. 

“Update me Swan,” he barked. “Where are we with the—”

“I’ve actually got an in with a friend of mine.” Interrupting him was a calculated risk, but it paid off when I saw him nodding in approval. I let out a mental sigh of relief. At least I wasn’t getting fired today.

“Get me some progress to report with that friend of yours,” he walked away before I could reply. Not that I would’ve said much besides ‘yes sir’ or ‘of course sir’.

Ugh, I hated my job.

Couldn’t focus on that right now though. Right now, I had to make a phone call.

Killian picked up on the second ring.

“Alright,” I said. “A double date it is.”


	10. Chapter 10

KILLIAN

I shouldn’t have been this worried. I’d been on dates before—I’d been on a lot of dates before. 

I’d never been on a date with her before. And there was the problem.

It hadn’t taken much convincing to get Wes to agree to the idea. He’d practically jumped at the chance to see Regina again, though he acted like he was doing me some massive favor by agreeing. All I’d heard for two days was how special this Emma must be and how smitten I looked. I didn’t do smitten, and he knew it, but still he mocked away. I let him think what he wanted. It got him there, and that was what mattered.

It sounded as though Emma had had a more difficult time talking to her friend. I hoped Regina wasn’t as against the idea as Emma had made her sound. This plan hinged on her reciprocated interest. If she decided Wes wasn’t her cup of tea, Emma could kiss that job of his goodbye.

“Remember that,” I mumbled, staring at the two button-up shirts laid out on my bed. I couldn’t decide between dove grey or deep crimson. “Remember,” I said again. “It’s for a job. It’s for her job.” At least, it was as far as she knew. I went with the grey.

I went over the plan again while I dressed. It was simple enough. Get Wes and Regina talking, Emma impresses him, she woos him over to her job, and Wes gets to quit his crappy current job on top of getting a new girlfriend. Everybody wins. End of plan.

Except the real end of the plan lay a little farther down from that. The true next step was that Emma would be so impressed with my loyalty and amazing skills at helping her help herself that she’d want to go on a few more dates. Maybe a few more rolls in the hay. I hoped so at least. I liked being around her. I liked her.

I stared at my reflection, realization not as shocking as I’d thought it might be. I liked her. That didn’t have to mean anything, not right now anyway. 

It had been a long, long time since I’d liked a woman, since I’d wanted to be with one for more than just sex. Relationships were fine and well, I just didn’t want those things. Wes did, and more often than not I’d found my friend disappointed by the realization that he couldn’t have what he wanted. The women he dated were never on the same page as him. They said he travelled too much or moved too fast. His eye wandered a little too much when he was drunk—though never once he was committed, I’d say that for him—but it still never helped his case.

He went after the wrong girls, the ones who didn’t like the things he did. He never found one he’d had a thing in common with that he wanted to spend more than ten minutes on a date with. It was always the ones he chased, the ones who just weren’t interested in his favorite things, that he ended up wanting. They were the ones who crushed his heart as well.

I didn’t want to be like my friend. While he was far from quick to love, he loved hard, and it wasn’t fair to him. I much preferred my way.

“This time you may have met your match.” 

It didn’t feel so excellent anymore. Would Emma push me away like she had proven wont to do?

“Killian!” Wes called from outside my room. “Come on man. We don’t want to be late to meet the women. It’s bad form on a first date.” I heard him snickering at the last word, though if I’d been out there I had no doubt I would’ve seen him blush from forehead to fingertip. The man was just as nervous as I.

I shook off my doubts and gave myself a final once over in the mirror. It was just a date. Just a way to help out a friend and maybe get myself another chance or two with Emma. I wouldn’t get my hopes up like Wes did, because I wasn’t like Wes.

This wasn’t love, it was just dinner. It was just dinner.


End file.
